kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 149
Rallying is the 149th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Hi Shin Unit are scattered and beaten, Seki uses his whistle to gather the unit members to his location. One by one they arrive to the location as then there they can be healed. The others are being notified that the Bi brothers are carrying Shin to safety. When then Bi Hei carried in by Chu Tetsu and Kyou Kai being carried by Den Yuu. The latter then tells everyone that Bi Hei used himself as bait to lure away the trackers of Shin location. Kyou Kai pushed herself to her limits to help members get away from the Zhao soldiers. Kyou Kai then asks to let her down. The members who can still fight are assembling a unit to search and rescue Shin. Seki then states that won't be necessary as Shin has arrived carrying Bi Tou. Shin doesn't know how to tell everyone that Bi Tou died. Especially after they start cheering of joy that their captain is alive. Shin finds nothing better to say than that he is sorry. Bi Hei then notices Bi Tou isn't moving and falls to his knees before his brother. Some of the others are crying. Bi Hei then tells why Shin is sorry and tells Kei and Kou that they shouldn't cry. He tries to cheer them up by saying that he completed his task. Then Bi Hei falls into tears. Shin and Kyo Kai then have a talk of what transpired. Shin states that he can't be human, but Kyo Kai states that he is and that he is a path seeker. She then states that she has been slacking of in her training and that in a half year she will beat him with her dance. Shin however doesn't want to wait half a year, he wants to beat him in this battle. The only battle that has transpired this night is the clash between Kan Ou army versus Man Goku army. The remnants of Kan Ou army are picked up by Roku O Mi as soon as Man Goku withdrew after Hou Ken disappearance. Then the Hi Shin Unit sees the massive casualties they endured as only 30 people of the original hundred survived. En then comes in with 5 others, now a total of 36 people. They then all go back to the Qin main camp as they then see Shou Mou army. He then sees them as well and orders his men to kill them. The Hi Shin unit prepares once again for battle as then Qin Cavalry is nearing. They are being led by Ou Ki. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kyo Gai *Seki *Ryuu Yuu *Hai Rou *Den Yuu *Ryuu Sen *Den Ei *Bi Hei *Chu Tetsu *Kyou Kai *Shin *Bi Tou *Taku Kei *Hou Ken mentioned *Kan Ou mentioned *Man Goku mentioned *Roku O Mi mentioned *En *Shou Mou *Ou Ki Chapter notes *Seki gathers the Hi Shin Unut members by using his whistle. *The members of the Hi Shin Unit are telling each other the events. *The Hi Shin Unit is now in safety. *The only battle that has transpired this night is the clash between Kan Ou army versus Man Goku army. *The remnants of Kan Ou army are picked up by Roku O Mi. *Only 36 people survived in the Hi Shin Unit. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters